Lily Orchard
Lily Orchard is one of the main protagonists of the comic. She owns every Pokemon, except Gardevoir, and the compound they live on. Personality Lily is a jovial woman, and is known for her smartass remarks to others. Nobody, friend or enemy, is spared her quipping and she has a habit of seeming to not take anything seriously. It is unknown what causes such a compulsive need to try and be funny in all situations. In addition she's just as snide and narcissistic as Gardevoir is (and it's speculated that Lily is where she got it from). Lily is generally compassionate toward her friends, and will generally drop anything if they need help. Years of emotional abuse and gaslighting has left Lily extremely susceptible to emotional manipulation and blackmail, and she's known to bottle up her resentment at how she's often treated until it explodes violently. She has repeatedly complained about the casual disrespect she gets from others, up to and including being repeatedly ditched or left waiting for phonecalls. Lily is known to be extremely affectionate, to the point of being aggressive about cuddling all of her closest friends (Gardevoir, Miranda, Mikaila, ect) and enjoys physical affection. Lily is extremely sensitive about Pokemon Abuse, and firmly supports the League's stance that it must be rooted out and stopped at any cost. She is generally hostile when people imply that there is something going on between her and G, and has adopted several Pokemon from abusers that she arrested or turned in (Cacturne, Tsareena, Lilligant, and Cala respectively. Skills and Talents Lily is said to be an extremely talented trainer, only ever hampered by her insistence on relying on Gardevoir. She progressed very far into the Hoenn and Unova tournaments with just Gardevoir before being outdone by lucky shots. During her time as a League Enforcer, Lily proved to be extremely effective at rooting out issues of Pokemon Abuse, even going as far as to pose as an ally on multiple occasions before she became more well recognized. Eventually, she was so consistent with her results that simply the news that Lily was investigating someone was enough to make them turn themselves in. Her talent at rooting out recluse dens and flushing out underground trafficking rings made her infamous in Unova's underground. As of her employment terminating, Lily has turned her attention toward Pokemon care, and has become more and more proficient in Pokemon biology. Relationships Gardevoir Lily and Gardevoir have been extremely close since they were both very young, and share an intense psychic bond linking their minds. This allows Lily to communicate fluently with Gardevoir, but also to sense her emotions, location and most of her thoughts. This means Lily is perfectly in tune with her unless Gardevoir is actively trying to shield something from her. Lily is the only person Gardevoir trusts with her safety and well-being, including her physical and mental health. As a result, Lily prepares all her meals, cleans and dresses her wounds/injuries, and helps her work through her psychological issues over actual professionals in those fields. Gardevoir is known to shut down completely if anybody tries to supersede this. Lily's relationship with Gardevoir was strained and damaged severely by Gardevoir's revelation that she had forced Lily to become her mate while she was sleeping so she wouldn't die. The deception involved and the way she kept this a secret was considered a massive betrayal of trust and resulted in Lily putting more distance between them until Gardevoir could earn that trust back. During the Confessions arc, Lily apologized to Gardevoir for her callous and cruel behavior and remarked that while Lily still hasn't forgiven her, they were okay and that there would be no more hostility between them. Mikaila Mikaila is Lily's girlfriend of several months, the two having met shortly after Lily's catastrophic breakup with her fiance. According to Lily the relationship is going well, but she is often tight-lipped on the details. Mikaila moved in with Lily during Confessions and has been a regular character since. Miranda Miranda is Lily's closest human friend and her second girlfriend, as well as a mutual friend of Mikaila's. Parents Lily is currently estranged from her parents, and it's strongly implied that she has not had a good relationship with them. Gardevoir has attested that she's had to protect Lily from them on more than one occasion growing up. Trivia *Despite being an expy of the real Lily Orchard, who is a trans woman, Lily in the comic is portrayed as a cis woman. *Orchard refers to Lily as "Comic!Lily" due to feeling uncomfortable with referring to herself in the third person.